


Reconnecting

by Virtuallyinlove



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuallyinlove/pseuds/Virtuallyinlove
Summary: 2 months of heartbreak have passed until Eric decides he wants to reconnect, but decides to play hard to get.





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the end of the chapter for my notes.

**FLASHBACKS**

“Why can't you just let yourself be happy? If you can't be happy for you, then be happy for me, please?” Dele said with small tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I don't know Dele, I need some time to figure this out” Eric answered.

“No, please… don't go” Dele was sobbing.

“I can't be the one for you Dele, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready” Eric admitted.

Dele broke down, he was sobbing and shaking, his bottom lip was trembling but he couldn't get out a single word out of his mouth.

“You'll find someone better, someone who can be the person you want them to be, I promise” Eric pretended to half smile.

But Dele didn't want anybody else, he wanted Eric and only Eric. His heart felt heavy, heavy with pain like it had just been crushed in a million small pieces.

 

It had been two months and Dele still felt like it had passed two hours, he looked down at the message on his phone that he received over 30 minutes ago, he had been staring at it the past half hour.

**Income message 14.02 from H.**

“I and Eric are going to the cinemas tonight, gonna watch the new action movie. Join us? :)” It had said.

When the clock strikes 15 Dele writes his reply, “Sorry, can't make it tonight” He sends it and gets out of his bed to order some takeout food.

When he lays in bed that night all he can think about is the comments that would escape Eric's mouth during the movie, or all the snacks they would buy but never finish, or the way Eric would let Dele rest his head against his shoulder.

 _“You'll find someone who can be the person you want them to be.”_ Eric had said, the words echoed again and again in Dele's brain, driving him absolutely crazy.

 

The next day it was time for training again, and Dele had to pretend that everything was normal, pretend that he and Eric were okay, when they, in fact, weren't at all. He had to greet Eric in the morning, and do their stretches together before they would be separated into different groups for the rest of their training.

When Dele meets Eric's again outside of training, it's at Toby's 29th birthday party, which really isn't a great party, it's only filled with drunks and girls who look like they are directly taken out of a fashion show. It's all just an excuse for Toby and Vincent to get hammered and hook up with some random birds, and never call them back. Dele is well on his way to join them when he bumps shoulders and his hand body is shaking to the bass of the music, suddenly his drink is upturned, the drink dripping on the person he bumped into, leaning into a wall.

Dele just blinked sluggishly and looked up, feeling his breath catch in his throat or something. Because the person was just… Eric.

 Dele's drunken mind wouldn't even let him think of something to say instead he just gaped at Eric, looking at his oh so delicious lips wondering how it would feel to kiss them again. Eric had those pretty blue eyes that Dele couldn't seem to stop looking into.

 “Oh- oh sorry” Dele slurs spectacularly as Eric in front of him swipes at his shirt, his face is still blank, not saying a single word, barely looking at Dele. Dele feels a twinge of annoyance because he loves attention and he wants Eric to give it to him.

 “I'm sorry, mate, oh god, if I wasn't so drunk I'd - you know, would have bought you a new drink” Dele slurs, unsure if Eric could hear him over the high music. Eric however nods and a small amused smile is spread on his face.

“S' fine. And you do realize the drinks are free at this place Dele?” Eric asks and tilts his head a bit to the side as he surveys Dele. He's much soberer than Dele, he recognizes and Dele blushes with embarrassment and his tongue feel broken in his mouth, no words coming out, he just nods dumbly.

“It's been a while” Dele decides to change subject, finally making his tongue move normally in his mouth. Eric just looks into Dele's eyes, Dele looks right back, in a daze.

“Yeah, I, um... I've been busy, didn't really have time for stuff like this.” Eric replies easily, once relaxing slightly in Dele's presence and leans back onto the wall as if he doesn't still have a stinky drink dripping off his pale white t-shirt. The t-shirt is a see through, and Dele swallows hard because he can make out his collarbones under his shirt, one's he used to bite or lick and kiss, Dele wonders if someone else is doing that now.

“Erm. Are you okay?” Eric asks, sounding awkward, and Dele begins to realize how obvious he had been checking Eric out. Dele doesn't know how to react, or what to say or do so he just latch onto what Eric said before,

“Busy with what? Going to the cinemas? Playing FIFA? Breaking people's hearts?” Dele's rambling and he realizes that Eric's shoulders are shaking slightly as he laughs. Dele stops talking and just stares, and notices Eric's genuine smile and laugh, it sounds like music to his ears.

“You're laughing at me” Dele slurs out, a faint smile itching on the corners of his own lips. Eric blinks at him, still, a smile playing on his lips, his eyelashes are still the dark shade and mysterious, a strange contrast to his pale skin.

“A bit, sorry” Eric replies and Dele barely remember that he's at Toby's birthday party until he hears a chorus of “Happy Birthday to you” in the background.

“You could make it up to me by answering my question” Dele is pretty impressed with his slightly quick answer for his drunken mind. Eric's eyes flash mysteriously.

“You're the one that spilled the drink on me, so I think were equal” Eric reports, and tilts his head to the side again.

 

It takes about fifteen minutes for Dele and Eric to end up alone in Toby's bedroom (which conveniently has a sign taped up saying in large black letters ‘DON’T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT FUCKING IN HERE’)

The music is just a dull beat every now and then from where they sit, on the complete opposite side of the flat. Dele is a bit of a slut, he knows that, he doesn’t care about hook-ups much, he takes what he can and he doesn’t care or think about the consequences. When he’s drunk it’s even worse, and more often than not he’s gotten hit by a guy or a girl’s boyfriend for trying to hook up with them. So when Dele starts leaning in closer to Eric on Toby’s small single bed, Eric blinks down at Dele, looking surprised and he pulls away gently.

“What’re you doing?” Eric breathes out, his blue eyes wide in surprise, as he continues to lean back and away from Dele as if Dele might attack and jump at him at any second. Dele just hums, smiling and tilting forward still, wanting to taste and lick every inch of Eric’s mouth. He wants to rut against him, hard and gasping.

“Wanna kiss you, Eric” Dele almost moans out Eric’s name and Eric almost looks scared now as he inches away, he holds out a hand to stop Dele, strong and long, his fingers spanning out on Dele’s dark blue shirt.

“No” He simply says. This time Dele blinks, and while he may be drunk and slutty and hoarding a slight hard-on, he’s not a rapist and he knows what the word no means. So he leans back, his cheeks ablaze slightly.

“M, I'm sorry Eric. You’re just… Missed.” Dele laughs at how ridiculous he sounds. “I sound dumb don’t I?” Eric’s blue eyes appear to be softening slightly and he swallows, squeezes his eyes closed as if he’s in pain and just shakes his head slowly,

“No. You sound like Dele” Eric replies. Dele lets out a small laugh at that because why is he still so drawn to this boy? Dele closes his eyes briefly, feeling drowsy and tired now, but his body is still buzzing and he just even wants to wrap his arms around the pale haired boy and inhale his smell and fall asleep and wake up next to him.

“I should leave,” Eric says quietly and Dele’s eyes flutter open in a panic.

“No, is this cause of what I did? Because I’m an idiot, I didn’t mean it. I just, your lips are so pink, and you’re so… and I'm just stupid, I already said that didn’t I?” Dele protests, his mind trying and failing to whir into action. Eric chuckles from beside Dele and presses a slightly shaking finger to his lips.

“It’s not you. It's me. I just have to leave, I’m sorry, give me a call in the morning if you still have my number?” Eric asks, sounding slightly hopeful, Dele’s stomach lurches and he immediately grabs his phone, yanking it out of his too-tight jeans and practically thrusting it upon Eric who chuckles low and searches for his phone number in Dele’s iPhone, handing it back, Dele can’t manage to talk or say anything so he simply just nods and stands, blinking as he looks around Toby’s cluttered room. Eric is still lying back on the bed, looking completely calm despite that he just said he has to leave.

Dele offers his hand to pull Eric off the bed, not wanting to admit that he wants to feel fingers wrap around his own. Dele actually feels his heart grow ten times its size because this boy is beautiful. Just like that, the moment’s gone and Eric hesitantly let’s go of Dele’s hand, taking a step back from Dele as he reaches blindly behind him for the doorknob, his blue pretty eyes still on Dele’s brown ones. Suddenly Dele is desperate for Eric to not leave, not yet, he just wants a couple more seconds, a minute, a heartbeat, anything to keep talking to him. 

“For someone who doesn’t party a lot, you steal everyone's eyes” Dele states because he’s desperate and he’s drunk and he doesn’t know what else to say. A look of amusement on Eric’s face spreads and he simply just nods slowly.

“Goodbye Dele.”

 

The next day Dele wakes up with a spectacular hangover, and he can feel his head throbbing with pain, until he falls asleep for the remainder of the day until Toby comes bouncing in to tell him about the "pretty bird" named Cath or something, and Dele just squishes Toby down next to him on the mattress because Toby is big and cozy. He falls asleep like that.  

It isn't until Vincent appears and throws a cup of water over the two of them that Dele groggily pulls himself to his feet. 

"How drunk did I get?" Dele mumbles out in between yawns, earning a blink of an eye and laugh from Vinny and Toby. 

"Drunk enough that you started singing "I'm so lonely" while wiping at your eyes in the middle of the crowd, Toby supplies dryly. Dele groans loudly, jumping back at the bed with his head buried in his hands from embarrassment. 

"I didn't take you for the "running back to your ex" kind of guy" Vincent states. 

"What?" Dele asks, obviously not remembering thanks to the liquor flashing through his blood. 

"You basically begged Eric to kiss you" Toby confess. 

"I did, didn't I?" Dele buries his head in the pillow even more embarrassed by his own actions. 

"Did you remember if you guys did anything, IN MY ROOM, for that matter? Hmm?" Toby looked at Dele with the most murdering look he has ever witnessed. 

Dele reaches for his phone immediately, desperately searching for any content that can remind him of what went down yesterday. He scrolls through his contacts and finds Eric's number right on the top of the list. Without thinking Dele clicks on the name and watches as "ringing Eric" appears on the screen, Dele presses the phone to his ear and it goes straight to voicemail.

"I, um... it came to mind that I'm a drunk idiot and I just. I wanted to apologize. I wake up feeling extremely guilty for everything basically, I hope you can forgive me. I barely remember what went down, but this is me apologizing, I'm just stupid, anyways, that's all I had to say." Dele hangs up cursing himself for leaving such a stupid voicemail and he knows its real bad when Vincent nor Toby makes fun of him. Instead, they bring him down to the living room before grabbing the phone out of his hand, using the argument that "he'll die from starvation" if he doesn't eat something.

It isn't until 9 pm that Dele's phone buzzes in his pocket and it nearly takes Dele a whole minute to see who the text is from, and then he reads and rereads it for over about 30 times until Toby snatches the phone out of his hands. 

"Hey, I'm sorry this reply is coming so late. Left my phone at home while I was out in town. Ahh, you mentioned you were stupid a few times last night. Its fine, don't worry. I feel like my eyes only caught one other pair yesterday though. x" Toby glances up at Dele after reading the text out loud, looking impressed and mentions it sounds like flirting. 

"What should I reply with!" Dele nearly yells, his face going from joy to full panic in less than a second. Toby just rolls his eyes and lifts his shoulders to shrug. 

"How am I supposed to know? I barely know what went down between you two yesterday" Toby confess. 

"Can I ask him if he had fun at the party?" Dele suggests. 

"That's so boring, god no wonder you haven't gotten any action in a while, if you didn't have such good looks you'd probably never get laid," Toby remarks, shaking his head thoughtfully. 

"Did I? Oops. So did you enjoy the party, despite me being stupid?" Dele types out, despite Toby's rude remark. Dele chews on his bottom lip as he presses send. He just made his screen go black and place it in his pocket before it buzzes again. 

"Your so-called "stupidity" is what made that party fun ;)" Dele doesn't want to overthink it, but a blinky emoji, that must mean something, right? 

"Glad to know I at least entertained you, Eric" 

"Yeah, it got pretty wet" Eric replied with, and Dele stops dead in his tracks. Flashbacks from the party begin to flash in his mind but he can't remember anything with Eric. 

So he just types out "haha, yeah heh" and clicks send. 

"You don't remember? You spilled your drink on me"

"Of course I did, I'm literally the next level of embarrassment, I guess that means I owe you a drink?" Dele types out and fires away. 

"You really are, are you asking me out, Delboy?" Dele rereads the message to make sure he read it right probably about ten times. 

"I tried to be low-key, but it was worth a shot at least" Dele types out. 

"You owe me a drink." The next message says. 

"I take that as a yes" Dele fires away. 

"yes" Dele smiles at the simple reply. 

 

The same night they went out for cinema date, considering the alcohol from yesterday had been too much for Dele to handle, they went out to reconnect. Besides that reconnecting at a cinema wasn't really what Eric had in mind. "I can't wait to get you back to my house," He had said, kissing Dele on the cheek. 

 

Eric lifted his head kissing his way up Dele's stubbly chin to capture his lips to kiss him smoothly. Dele answered immediately. He parted his pink lips to meet Eric's tongue half way working his way in his seductive mouth. Dele bucked his hips a little bit against Erics when he started to grind down on Dele's half-hard cock. His strong hands grabbed both of Eric's perfect round globes keeping him in place while Dele rubbed his hardening cock alongside Eric's hot shaft. Their movements got more erratic and agitated. 

Eric abandoned Dele's mouth to nibble at his throat and to bite his way down to his collarbone and sucking slowly around Dele's pecs. With sloppy open-mouthed kisses, Eric found his way to Dele's sensitive nipples. Dele bent his neck humming with pleasure when Eric bit playfully into his hard knob. His skilled tongue swirled around Dele's nipple closing his lips around the eroge zone to suck it into his mouth. Eric teased and played with Dele's nipples, sliding down at his side while one leg rested between Dele's thighs. Eric's body was firmly pressed against Dele's, rubbing his hard cock against his hips. Eric's hand wandered off sneaking between Dele's parted legs.

Dele was moaning and writhing under this hot attack. His desire to coiled low in the pit of his stomach spreading fast through his body. His cock bulged to full hardness. Eric kissed along Dele's jawline, nibbling at his chin. Dele pushed his crotch down into Eric's hand to feel more of his touch between his long legs. Eric's finger found their way past Dele's strained balls. He massaged Dele's asshole, caressing his entrance with his fingers, stroking back over the perineum to grab Dele's hard cock wrapping his warm hand around the silky length and started to pump in a slow rhythm. 

"What do you want me to do, Gorgeous?" Eric breathed in Dele's ear, grazing with his thumb over the head spreading the first silky drop of precome over his dick. 

"Fuck, Eric" Dele panted pushing his cock into Eric's fist. He hugged Eric with one arm leaning up to kiss him gently, roaming with his tongue over his lips. "Make love to me," he whispered against Eric **'** s lips. 

Eric's breathing hitched. "Yes, baby, I'll make love to you" Eric pushed his tongue slowly into Dele's mouth capturing Dele's moans with his lips. 

Eric maneuvered his body between Dele's long legs. His eyes were searching for the lube between the sheets. He snatched it from under the blanket opening the bottle to press out some of the slippery liquid into his palm. Dele observed Eric ****'s moves bending his knees a little and let his leg fall open providing Eric easy access to his hole.

Eric caught his eyes. "Lift you ass a little." Dele just did as he was told, tensing his muscles bending his hips a little. Dele held Eric's eyes. Suddenly Dele pushed against Eric's roaming fingers which were teasing him with every move. Eric lubed up three of his fingers and caressed Dele's entrance with one of them. Dele groaned and pressed his head back into the pillow. He braced his weight with his heels and started to grind with his spreaded ass down on Eric's hand that rested there. Just small, very shy greedy moves of his hips, testing how it felt, pressing his lubed tight hole flat against Eric's skin. 

Eric slid down Dele's body until his lips were hovering just above Dele's penis. He licked with his tongue at Dele's sensitive man parts. Dele got the feeling to almost sit on Eric's face. His hand was warm at Dele's spine, the other hand roamed over his abs, searching for his cock. 

"Fuck, Eric, oh my god, so good" Dele propped his arms up supporting his upper body on his elbows to watch Eric and to get a better angle to run his parted crack against Eric ****'s strong biceps. Eric's eyes were now dark, filled with lust, his pupils blown. Dele's mouth fell open and he gasped at the view. Without any foreshadowing of what Eric was planning Dele felt how Eric pushed his one of his fingers into his ass up to the last knuckle. This non-to-gently penetration tore a surprised groan from Dele's throat.

"Fuck Eric," Dele exhaled shivery.

"You are still wet from the cinema." Eric's voice carried so much promise. 

Eric's finger worked Dele's hole with a steady rhythm. Eric switched his finger to two fingers pushing into Dele, pulling out and flicking his wrist only to dive back in. Without interrupting the pace of finger fucking Dele's ass Eric adjusted his position pushing Dele's legs more apart, scooting on his knees closer to him. 

"Do you like how I open you up, making you ready for my dick, Gorgeous?" Eric sucked his lower lip between his teeth watching Dele closely, hunching over his hips. He stabilized his weight with one hand. 

"Oh, shit... yeah" Dele's closed his eyes from pleasure. 

"You are turned on as fuck, babe. Your skin is flushed up to your cute, hard nipples." Eric continued to tease Dele's ass with his thrusts of his fingers. "Your cock is already hard like a rebar, Gorgeous." Eric leaned down to lick the silky drop from Dele's head while his fingers were buried deep in Dele's hot hole. 

Dele gaze lay on Eric's stiff, massive cock. "I want you so bad, I want your dick filling my ass." Dele flopped onto the mattress unable to carry his own weight on his arms. He pushed back on Eric's fingers greedy for more, "give me more, baby" Dele grunted. 

Eric didn't answer, he only pulled back adding a third finger circling at Dele's entrance, stroking the sensitive skin and spanned the loosened muscle a little bit open before he shoved all three fingers up Dele's ass. "Spread your cheeks for me, Gorgeous. Come on, show me how much you want it." 

Dele lifted his legs and grabbed with each hand down to splay his ass apart enjoying the hard push from Eric's hand. He was so needy and instead of shame to spread his ass open showing off for Eric, he only felt lust for more, for faster, for thicker, greedy for Eric's dick diving into him. 

"Eric... I... can't wait much longer. Please..." Dele's skin was wet, pearls of sweat run down his temple. 

"Open your eyes, Gorgeous, look at me," Eric demanded with a throaty voice. 

Dele lifted his head looking at Eric. His eyes weren't focusing alright but the erotic expression on Eric's face made his cock jump with anticipation and he clenched hard around Eric's fingers which were still diving in and out his ass. 

"Eric... shit, oh fuck... get your fingers out, else I'm gonna come," Dele begged with a needy voice while he felt how Eric spread his fingers inside his ass to stretch his even further. 

"You ready for my cock, Gorgeous?" Eric withdrew his fingers with care. He wiped them clean at the bed sheets. "Condoms?" Eric asked sharply. 

Dele sat up. A small drop of sweat was running down his chest. "I don't want you to put a rubber on, baby. We're clean, both of us. I want no layer between you and me. I want your bare cock. I need to feel you, Eric. Okay?" 

Eric paused for two seconds before he launched forward kissing Dele on his lips. Dele hugged Eric with one arm. Their skin was sticky from sweating. In a silent agreement, Eric pulled his legs up, leaning back on his back watching Dele with hooded eyes offering him his ass. Dele's moan came without control. He fixated his gaze on Eric, he watched carefully how Eric lubed his member up. 

"Look at me, Gorgeous. Don ****'t close your eyes," Eric whispered. He slid into the slot of Dele's legs aiming with his dick for Dele's waiting asshole. Dele locked eyes with Eric, all air got sucked out of his lungs when Eric slowly breached Dele's body with his cock. Eric had prepared him well, he felt the stretch but it didn't burn much. Eric hunched over Dele's hips, both arms propped up at either side of his hips.

Dele breathed through the ongoing filling of his ass, the more Eric's cock dived into his hole the more the sensation grew wild. The last part burnt as fuck, Eric was huge and Dele moaned and grunted, panted but urged Eric on digging his fingernails into his back. "Don **'** t fucking stop..." Dele veins at his neck were thick, his ragged breath was shallow. All his concentration was directed between his legs, to let go, to stay loose, to let Eric in. 

 

Eric bottomed out. His balls gently touched Dele's ass cheeks. Eric stalked Dele's ass with his thick cock, keeping it spread and open. 

"Oh shit, Eric, fuck... give me a little time to adjust," Dele was trembling. Every now and then his anus clenched hard around Eric's massive dick. He needed some moments to relax. Dele sensed Eric's tensed body because his arm muscles began to shiver from holding himself in a balance and from enduring this torture of having his dick hugged and squeezed by Dele's anus repeatedly. 

"Are you okay, Gorgeous?" Dele opened his eyes but not able to lift his head. 

"Don't ask," Eric smiled down at his lover. 

"It's like having your dick shoved up my throat. I'm so full of you. I love it." Dele's inhales were labored. 

"I love you." Eric mouthed, sweat running down his face, "Shall I try to move?" 

Dele nodded, so eager to feel Eric moving inside of him. Eric changed his position a little bit, pulling his dick out and pushing it back in. Slow and gentle, adding always a little bit more from his length. And Dele relaxed slowly into a comfort zone where pleasure, lust, and heat started to spread out in his body. Eric felt the change and he pulled back until only his head stretched Dele open and he pressed back in, still very slow, comfortable. 

"Fuck, this is amazing." Dele singsonged with a pressed voice, breathing hard. "Do that one more time." Dele relaxed. The pain was gone, the need to be fucked roughly was back when Eric hit his prostate. His nerve system got short-wired when the arousal kicked in. Eric was very slowly withdrawing and thrusting back in with more force this time. 

"You're loose, Gorgeous, it feels fucking great how your ass eats my cock." Eric moaned in Dele's ear. 

"Fuck, Eric, I won't last long but I want your balls slapping my ass while you fuck me." Dele was back on his elbows meeting Eric's shallow plunges to get more impact. 

Eric accelerated the short movements of his hips. Eric started snapping his hips and with every push into Dele's ass, he gained more control of how Dele felt. 

"Faster, baby, I want to feel you," Dele begged at this point. 

Eric grinned down at Dele, drilling his cock with more force inside him. They found their rhythm. Both were breathing harshly, groaning with pleasure while the sound of skin on skin was speeding up. Eric pulled Dele closer, holding his hips in a steely grip. Eric lifted his chin one more time to ask Dele nonverbal if he was okay and Dele smiled back. Eric's lust took over. He started pounding into Dele ****'s ass over and over again. Dele feasted at Eric's strained muscles. He felt each thrust of Eric's hips vibrating in his whole body. Eric fucked him deeply, forcing his hole to stay relaxed while plowing into Dele. Eric changed his angle a bit and hit Dele's prostate almost every time he fucked deep inside of him.

"Oh... Fuck, Eric... shit," Dele felt his climax coiling deep beneath his balls. He didn't even touch his hard cock one single time. Eric's dick rubbed over his prostate tearing throaty moans from Dele's delicate lips. Eric's speed was merciless. Dele hardly kept his eyes open. The wave of his orgasm was building up. He got pushed closer and closer to the edge. 

"Eric... I'm close, can't hold it back, baby..." Dele's skin was soaking wet at this point, he panted hard. 

"Let go, Gorgeous, I wanna see...," Eric's sentence was chopped. He needed all his air to keep fucking into Dele's ass, each sound of ongoing slaps against Dele's skin was hypnotizing. 

Dele got over the edge. His climax just rolled through him. He felt his abs flex hard and how his ass clenched down on Eric's cock. Eric growled, keeping drilling Dele's asshole. Dele's cock spurted white strands of semen onto his upper body, painting his chest with come. He came hard and his body seemed to never end this hot torture. Dele's moans were low, harsh, dark. He only realized how Eric pushed hard into him. Eric sank his cock deep into Dele's ass and froze in that position. The sperm dripped from Dele's cock when he felt how Eric ****'s dick swelled up inside of him and a loud raspy moan followed by a warm feeling in his rectum letting him know Eric was coming inside of him.

They searched each other's eyes. Dele stroked Eric's arms. Both their skin wet with sweat, almost slippery. They were smiling softly, breathless, still completely absorbed in the aftermath of their climax, of this intense feeling to be connected, to be one. 

"Come here, Gorgeous, let me hold you for a moment." Dele was exhausted in the best was ever. Eric looked just the same, as he pulled out of him, rolling on the side. 

Carefully and in a smooth motion, Dele let himself glide onto Eric's chest. "We are kind of gross. Both soaked with sweat, cum, and lube." Dele kissed Eric, trying to find the right position on Eric's chest. 

"I don't care. I need to hold you know, just like the way we are. I want to savor this moment for as long as possible" Eric wrapped his arms around Dele's body pulling him closer to his skin. 

"I'm happy, roughly fucked and I came like never before," Dele intervened their fingers, smiling up at his lover. 

"I love you," Eric covered Dele's face with soft pecks giving Dele the love he needed. "I will love you, for an eternity." Eric kept kissing Dele's face. 

"I love you, too, babe" Dele mumbled at Eric's shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> Long time, no see... I'm back with a new story for you all and decided to try writing a bit of a smutty one this time. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments below, it means a lot!


End file.
